Field of the Invention
A method for the consistent generation of phase-pure, doped and undoped Li.sub.x Mn.sub.y O.sub.z to be used, for example, in the manufacture of cathodes for lithium batteries has been actively sought. Standard preparation methods for these compounds use the mixed-oxide approach of heat treating a mixture of lithium and manganese salts or oxides (e.g., LiOH+MnO.sub.2 ; Li.sub.2 CO.sub.3 +MnO.sub.2 ; Li.sub.2 CO.sub.3 +Mn.sub.2 O.sub.3) to form the desired lithium manganese oxide phase. This invention uses organic solutions instead of aqueous solutions or non-solution ball milling of dry powders to produce phase-pure Li.sub.x Mn.sub.y O.sub.z